Poison Ivy
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Weaver, Corday, Greene, and that Episode with Poison Ivy


Title: Poison Ivy  
  
Rated: R  
  
Pairing: MG/EC, KW/EC  
  
Beta Reader: Scotty Welles  
  
  
  
Summary: Alternate version of the seventh season  
  
premiere.   
  
  
  
Warning: Contains non-graphic slash content. It is  
  
also an alternate version of the seventh season  
  
premiere, so there are spoilers here. I was aiming for  
  
humor on this one,  
  
but it went more toward vulger. *sighs*   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* Yeah right like I'm really  
  
making any money off these stories. And yes I do know  
  
that they belong to Warner Bros.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter paused in the door, smirking wickedly at  
  
Elizabeth's baffled  
  
statement as she rubbed her hands together in  
  
frustration.  
  
  
  
"Does it spread?" she asked, anxiously.  
  
  
  
Peter struggled against the sudden surge of laughter  
  
that was fighting  
  
to surface at the image of Mark with a very bad itch.  
  
"It depends on  
  
what you touched."   
  
  
  
Elizabeth glanced down at her swollen red hands that  
  
were burning and  
  
itching worse than the chicken pox's she'd had in  
  
middle school. The  
  
only thing she'd touched recently was... "Oh dear."  
  
She bit her lip at  
  
the mental image she got.   
  
'Poor Mark.' Although he probably isn't as bad off  
  
as...   
  
  
  
"Bloody hell." With alarming realization, Elizabeth  
  
sprinted out of the  
  
room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark glanced around quickly. Satisfied that no one was  
  
paying attention  
  
to him, he began to scratch himself. Softly at first  
  
before speeding up  
  
and putting more pressure on the inflicted area.   
  
  
  
He hadn't itched this badly since the night in college  
  
he'd finally  
  
lost his virginity. The night Jen had insisted they  
  
drive up into the  
  
mountains and strip down in the middle of the woods.  
  
The fact that they  
  
had ended up rolling around in the middle of a leaf  
  
patch hadn't even  
  
made it past their lust driven minds until after their  
  
third round. Not  
  
that it hadn't been worth it.   
  
  
  
"Something wrong with the Australian's, the boys down  
  
under?"  
  
  
  
Mark jerked his hand away with regret. The last thing  
  
he needed was for  
  
the rumor mill in on this little problem. He glared  
  
over at Malucci,  
  
noticing the auburn surgeon rushing into the ER.  
  
"Elizabeth..."  
  
  
  
The surgeon came to a halt, looking through him.  
  
"Mark, just the person  
  
I was looking for." She took one last look around  
  
before grabbing  
  
Mark's wrist and yanking toward the nearest exam room.  
  
"What do you  
  
know about something called poison ivy?"  
  
  
  
Mark finally ignored his itching long enough to notice  
  
the thick blue  
  
surgical gloves that covered Elizabeth's hands. The  
  
heavy realization  
  
of the implications caused him to grab his pin light  
  
and glance wearily  
  
down his pants.   
  
  
  
Elizabeth was curious about how bad it was. After all  
  
if poison ivy  
  
could do this to her hands what would it do to... "Let  
  
me see." Mark  
  
danced back away from her blushing deeply. "Don't be  
  
shy..."  
  
  
  
Mark let go of his scrub pants with a loud snap and  
  
started to leave  
  
the room with one last scratch. How could she do  
  
something like this?  
  
Didn't she know that you just didn't do something like  
  
this to a man?  
  
  
  
"Don't be mad..."  
  
  
  
Mark paused outside the door struggling not to raise  
  
his voice.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of 'leaves of three, let it  
  
be'?"  
  
  
  
"Of course not. We don't have poison ivy in England."  
  
  
  
They stopped talking as a smirking Malucci passed.  
  
"One small scratch  
  
for Greene, one giant itch for mankind."  
  
  
  
Mark closed his eyes as he heard the soft laughter  
  
coming from the  
  
nurses' station. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Security!!!!" Kerry ground her teeth together as she  
  
gripped her  
  
crutch and the side of the desk in frustration. She  
  
felt like she was  
  
running a fever and the ER was chaos.   
  
  
  
"...said she was just giving him a shot.."   
  
  
  
Kerry eyed Haleh, already imaging how many forms of  
  
torture she could  
  
enforce if the nurse didn't get back to work in  
  
10...9...8...  
  
  
  
Haleh saw the narrowed danger in Kerry's eyes and  
  
grabbed the pile of  
  
dirty cloths. The short redhead watched with grim  
  
satisfaction as the  
  
large woman scuttled off faster than she would have  
  
thought possible.  
  
  
  
"Malik!!!!"   
  
  
  
Kerry started weaving through the dirty over crowded  
  
halls as the large  
  
man fell into step next to her. "The toilets are  
  
clogged and the  
  
maintenance closet is locked..."  
  
  
  
Kerry glared at him and stopped walking clenching her  
  
left fist against  
  
the insane instinct that was making it hard not to  
  
start clobbering  
  
people with her crutch. "MALUCCI. What the hell is  
  
this body still  
  
doing here?"  
  
  
  
Malucci eyed her briefly before deciding to run for  
  
it. "Half of  
  
transport is out sick..."  
  
  
  
"Then get someone else to move it or do it yourself!!"  
  
  
  
Malik's large size took a couple of steps away from  
  
her until he was  
  
sure he was out of her reach. "Uh, what about the  
  
closet?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, use some initiative. Pick the damned  
  
lock, take a fire  
  
ax to it. I DON'T CARE."  
  
  
  
Malik took off before Weaver could change her mind  
  
about shoving her  
  
crutch up his rectal. Leaving her steaming in the  
  
chaos instead. She  
  
closed her eyes against the horrible sensation that  
  
seemed to cover her  
  
entire body. Reopening her eyes, she scanned the hall,  
  
her left hand  
  
diving under the right side of her lab coat.  
  
  
  
Before her fingers could find her right breast for  
  
sweet relief, a hand  
  
covered in blue yanked it away. Oh, that was a big  
  
mistake.   
  
  
  
Kerry narrowed her eyes at the auburn surgeon. "Let  
  
go, NOW." The low  
  
growl that barely forced its way through her clenched  
  
teeth was more  
  
fierce than her yelling.  
  
  
  
"We need to talk," Elizabeth hissed, "...in private."   
  
  
  
Kerry eyed the blue-covered hands with renewed  
  
suspicion, remembering  
  
the little peep show Mark had been giving everyone  
  
earlier. Against her  
  
better judgment, she followed the surgeon towards the  
  
only empty exam  
  
room.   
  
  
  
Elizabeth paused in the doorway, her eyebrows raising  
  
up in mild  
  
amusement.   
  
  
  
Kerry glanced behind her and froze in annoyance as  
  
Malik walked by with  
  
a heavy ax slung over his shoulder. "Malik?  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
Kerry snapped her head after him as he kept going.  
  
"MALIK?"  
  
  
  
"Kerry we really need to talk," Elizabeth insisted.  
  
  
  
Kerry looked rapidly from Malik's retreating form to  
  
Elizabeth before  
  
finally following her into the trauma room. "All  
  
right, what's so  
  
important?" Kerry was reaching the end of her rope.  
  
She'd had such a  
  
promising start to the day only to end up drowning in  
  
the black hole of  
  
Romano.   
  
  
  
"By any chance have you been...itching?"  
  
  
  
Kerry took a step toward the nervous surgeon. "Beth,  
  
what's going on?"  
  
  
  
"I have poison ivy."  
  
  
  
Kerry gaped slightly, digesting that piece of  
  
information. Poison  
  
ivy... "Shit."  
  
  
  
"It's not a big deal. I can give you a shot and some  
  
cream..." She  
  
trailed off at the exhausted look on Kerry's face.  
  
"Kerry?"  
  
  
  
"I'm allergic to poison ivy."  
  
  
  
Any hope at salvaging the day went up with that  
  
sentence. Elizabeth's  
  
stomach dropped to her feet as she realized how bad  
  
things had just  
  
gotten. "Shit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark slowly glanced to his left, then to his right.  
  
Everyone seemed to  
  
be caught up in the massive on flux of patients.  
  
Leaning forward into  
  
the edge of the desk, he subtly began to move his  
  
hips. He felt the  
  
itching starting to subside, but it wasn't enough.  
  
Unable to hold back,  
  
he began to work his hips faster. Throwing his head  
  
back against the  
  
earth-shattering joy that over came his body...  
  
  
  
"Would you two like a room, or do you want to just  
  
keeping humping it  
  
here?"  
  
  
  
Mark forced himself to stop, meeting Malucci's smirk  
  
head on. One more  
  
crack, just one more...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kerry growled under her breath as the cream already  
  
began to wear off.  
  
Sneaking a quick look around, she noticed that  
  
everyone was staring at  
  
Mark. Her left hand shot up to her right breast and  
  
began to scratch.  
  
She was never going into the supply closet with *her*  
  
again!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark stared over Malucci's shoulder, not believing  
  
what he was seeing.  
  
Why would Kerry be scratching herself in such a  
  
flurry? She acted  
  
almost like she had poison ivy herself. He eyed the  
  
collar of her  
  
shirt, where he could see a red rash peaking out.  
  
  
  
No. It just wasn't possible. Where would she have  
  
gotten it from? She  
  
had been on duty all weekend, and the only one's that  
  
had been in the  
  
ER recently with it was him and... No, his mind just  
  
couldn't except  
  
that.   
  
  
  
Then why had they gone into an exam room together?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth slumped against the wall wearily. They had  
  
just finished  
  
seeing the last teenager. At least now she could think  
  
about going home  
  
and sleeping.   
  
  
  
One step after another, she approached the front desk,  
  
grabbing Malucci  
  
as he passed her. "Have you seen Kerry?"  
  
  
  
"Dr. Kovac said she was taking a nap in exam three."  
  
  
  
Elizabeth started for the darkened exam room, trying  
  
to force down the  
  
guilt. She hadn't known that Kerry was allergic to  
  
anything, much less  
  
poison ivy. If it hadn't been for her cornering Kerry  
  
in the supply  
  
closet earlier that morning, all of this could have  
  
been avoided.  
  
  
  
She pushed the door open, pausing long enough for her  
  
eyes to adjust to  
  
the darkened room. Kerry's shadowed body was curled up  
  
on the nearest  
  
bed. Leaving the door cracked open, she moved to the  
  
bed and began to  
  
kiss the short-haired woman.  
  
  
  
The soft sigh made her pull away slightly and eye her.  
  
"How are you  
  
feeling?"  
  
  
  
"Fine."   
  
  
  
Kerry cut off the surgeon's protests with another  
  
kiss. Exploring the  
  
body pressing her back onto the bed. She curled her  
  
fingers into the  
  
mass of auburn hair, holding Elizabeth into the kiss  
  
until she was sure  
  
that she was in too much of a haze to think straight.  
  
  
  
She moaned as they were suddenly surrounded by  
  
flashing and light.  
  
She'd heard of hearing a symphonies and seeing stars  
  
but light..?   
  
  
  
"Whoa chief...."  
  
  
  
Elizabeth broke the kiss, trying to turn around to  
  
attack the little  
  
prick who'd walked in on them. Attempting to untangle  
  
her legs, she  
  
felt nothing but air under her until the floor  
  
connected. Her temper  
  
boiled over as she managed to stare up at a gaping  
  
Malucci.  
  
  
  
The sight of Mark staring back in turn cut through the  
  
haze of anger  
  
and passion. His right hand was behind his back and  
  
the glint in his  
  
eyes worried her.  
  
  
  
"I knew I should've brought my camera today."   
  
  
  
Three pairs of eyes turned to Malucci and watched as  
  
the young resident  
  
got a door slammed in his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark stared at the black coffee with a small smile.   
  
  
  
"How can you be so cheerful after Lizzie breaking up  
  
with you for  
  
Weaver?"  
  
  
  
Mark chuckled softly, for once not caring Romano had  
  
just sat across  
  
from him. "Kerry's allergic to poison ivy and almost  
  
totally covered in  
  
it."  
  
  
  
"Still..."  
  
  
  
Mark laughed hard, nearly spilling his coffee. Unable  
  
to resist, he  
  
pulled a small disposable camera from his coat pocket.  
  
"Malucci may  
  
have forgotten but I didn't, and by tomorrow afternoon  
  
every hospital  
  
in Chicago will have copies."  
  
  
  
Romano grinned at the other bald man. "Not bad." 


End file.
